Chapter 3/Save Bajor
(Space) The Enterprise, Columbia, and Intrepid are hanging in space trying to figure out the next plan of action. (Enterprise's observation lounge) So how are they gonna get past the Bajoran fleet? John says as he looks at the Captains. Bajoran ships are no match for Cardassian warships, we need to warn Starfleet and get a fleet ready to protect Bajor and Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John. Erika, we need to find the Cardassian fleet now and stop them from destroying Bajor and Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Erika. Right but their hiding really good Erika says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. I've been in contact with Garak he's given us full permission to engage the fleet he'll find someway to explain it to his government John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Erika. Kira and my kids are on Bajor right now, we are wasting time, we have work to do says Typhuss as he gets up from his chair. Kira to Intrepid, one to beam to the bridge says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss beams away to the Intrepid. (Space) The Enterprise, Columbia, and Intrepid jump to warp speed. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) John is thinking about what Typhuss is going through right now. John are you all right Kadan says as she looks at him. He snaps out of it and looks at her. I'm fine Kadan just thinking Captain Martin says as he looks at her. Sir we're picking up a distress call from the Bajoran fleet in orbit around Bajor Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks up from his console. Let's hear it Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he looks at Matt. We're-under----need-----back---p----enemy fleet---------''says the transmission before it went to static. ''Enterprise to Intrepid, Typhuss did you get that? Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. We did, John says Typhuss on the viewscreen. We can assume that the Xindi and Cardassian fleets is already there and attacking the fleet John says as he's sitting in the Captain's chair. We should set a course for Bajor says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Course set and laid in Captain Kira Ensign Johansson says as she looks at the helm then at the main viewer. Typhuss we don't know how many ships are gonna be there we should wait for the 7th fleet John says as he looks at the viewer. Do what you want John but I am going to Bajor and my fleet will meet me in the Bajoran sector says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Ugh fine we'll go together man you can be stubborn sometimes Typhuss John says as he cuts the comm channel. (Space, Bajoran sector) Xindi-Suliban along with the Cardassian forces dealing severe blows to the Bajoran fleet and the 147th, as the Enterprise, Columbia and Intrepid shows up the Enterprise fires phasers and quantum torpedoes at the first Xindi-Reptilian warship it comes by and then goes after the rest. (Main bridge, red alert) 147th this Captain John T. Martin of the USS Enterprise we're here to help we need to get in a formation that they can't break and need to finish them off as fast as well Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. The fleet hasn't responded yet sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the tactical console. What the hell is their problem 147th I say again we need to refocus our efforts on defending Bajor we're not gonna be able to win this assault Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Still nothing sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the Captain and Commander. Then sparks erupt from the ceiling and back console. Shields down 90% and holding slight damage to secondary hull Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the Operations console. Helm evasive pattern beta 2 increase to full impulse speed Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Johansson. Aye, sir coming about to course 229 mark 989 increasing to full impulse speed Ensign Johansson says as she looks at the conn station. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, open a channel to the fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Channel open sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Keep attacking the Xindi ships we must protect Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The fleet is attacking the Xindi, sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Target the Xindi ships, photon torpedoes, full spread, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Lieutenant Curtis pushes the fire button. (Space) The Intrepid fires photon torpedoes at the Xindi ships, as the Enterprise dispatches some Cardassian vessels and Suliban cell ships. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Two enemy vessels destroyed sir but we've lost the Bradbury and the Azera Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his tactical read out on his console as another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. Hull breach deck 18 we're losing atmosphere Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Emergency force fields now Captain Martin says as the ship takes another hit from weapons fire. (Space, Bajoran sector) The Enterprise is being chased by a Cardassian Galor class warship when an Andorian Kumari class battlecruiser flies from out of nowhere and fires its particle beam at the warship's dorsal section then at the aft section causing several explosions and it blows up into a thousand pieces. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew are surprised by that. Sir an Andorian battlecruiser? Commander Kadan says as she's helping a wounded crewmen to the turbolift. I gave them a call on our way here seeing how Typhuss didn't want to wait for the Seventh fleet Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Kadan. Then the sensors beeped. Sir a few more contacts coming in Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. (Space, Bajoran sector) Several phaser blasts and torpedo barrages strike the Suliban cell ships as the 7th fleet arrives with weapons firing at the enemy fleet. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir, the 7th fleet has arrived says Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira then at the viewscreen. Its about time Commander Madden says as he's handing a wounded officer to a medical officer. (Space, Bajoran sector) The Federation/Bajoran fleet regroups and sends the Xindi-Suliban forces packing through subspace corridors and the Cardassian Fleet is face to face with the Fleet. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) This is the USS Enterprise you're outnumbered and outgunned I suggest that you return to Cardassia or I'll submit my report to Starfleet Command Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Sir they're falling back to Cardassia Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the Tactical Read out. Whew that was intense Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. (Space, Bajor orbit) The Federation defense fleet is in orbit around the planet. (Vedek Assembly) Both Captains Martin and Kira are standing before the Vedek Assembly. Captains we've now have debris in orbit around our planet from a battle that we were trying to prevent says First Minister Asarem says as she looks at Captains Kira and Martin. We saved Bajor and your fleet sent a distress call says Typhuss as he looks at Minister Asarem. You dragged Bajor into your war with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance when I said don't drag my people into the war I may have no choice but to have Bajor secede from the Federation First Minister Asarem says as she looks at Typhuss and John. You don't want to do that, that is a bad idea, Captain Martin help me out here says Typhuss as he looks at John. It's true you leave the Federation we can't protect you against the Cardassian Union John says as he looks at Minister Asarem. Your people joined the Federation in 2376, if you leave the Federation who will protect Bajor from the Xindi? asked Typhuss as he looks at Minister Asarem. Or Miranda Tate and her band of alien haters their still out there and if they get wind of this you're wide open for an all out attack Captain Martin says as he looks at Minister Asarem. And I'll retire from the Vedek Assembly if you leave the Federation Kira says as she looks at the First Minister. Kira your place is with our people Minister Asarem says as she looks at Kira. Then a phaser blast struck Asarem and she falls to the floor, Typhuss looks at John who has the phaser in his hand. Why did you do that John? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John turns Asarem and on the back of her neck is a control implant. That's why John says as he shows Typhuss the implant on the back of her neck. But how did you know it was there? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. It looks like those devices the Tok'ra used and plus her hostile towards Starfleet about the war John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the device. Its a memory recall device its used for memory retrieval only it doesn't control people says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well someone must of configured it because I don't remember it going on the back of your neck John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss removes the device from Asarem and there is a small wound. Lets get her to Doctor Crusher for further examination John says as he looks at Typhuss. All right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) Doc what do you got to report Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Lillian looks at him and Typhuss. Well there will be a bruise on the back of her neck and she's stubborn I had to sedate her to do a complete exam but these synapses are what bother me I don't know if its from the device or what Doctor Crusher says as she looks at both Captains Martin and Kira. When the device is removed it leaves a small wound, that answers your question, Doctor Crusher says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. She'll make a full recovery besides having a major headache but that will past with time Lillian says as she looks at them and helps the First Minister up from the biobed. What happened my head has become more clear then it ever was Minister Asarem says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. This device was controlling you, Minister says Typhuss as he shows Asarem the memory recall device. I read it recalls a faded memory Minister Asarem says as she looks at the device. How the hell did you know that, the data on this device is classified says Typhuss as he looks at Asarem.